


Ballroom Dancing

by EZM2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Severus Snape, Harry dances, Headmaster Severus Snape, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Severus Snape Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), snape leads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Harry can't dance and Snape wants to go to the ball.





	Ballroom Dancing

"I won't ever get it Severus" Harry Whined as he huffed out an exasperated breath.

The man across from him just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in feigned annoyance.

"You will never get it if you don't quit your incessant whining." He drawled in his teacher's voice "Brat." He added absentmindedly, with no malice behind his words, causing Harry to grin up at him as he quirked the side of his lips up at the younger man.

"Now. Come." He commanded as Harry whined more, his command not having much of an effect on his now colleague as it once did when he was his student. Harry huffed again and raised himself out of the floor.

"I don't understand why I have to do this." He said, pouting as he took his place in front of Severus, the man showing him how to lead the traditional dance.

"Because, Mr. Potter," Snape drawled "You are now an adult and a teacher at this school along with the hero of the wizarding world." He paused as Harry snorted at the last part "And you must dance at the Yule Ball." He finished, causing Harry's shoulders to slump as if he hadn't heard this before.

"But you don't have to!" He whined again.

"Ah, yes, perks of being the Headmaster, I don't have to do anything I do not wish to." He said with a smirk as the younger man glared at him _'accidentally'_ stepping on his feet.

"Honestly Potter!" The headmaster said in exasperation "What kind of woman is going to want her feet stepped on countless times?" He asked curiously, Harry went pale.

"Woman?" He gulped, Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is custom for you to have a date," Severus explained like he was talking to a two-year-old, which in fairness it felt like he was sometimes.

"But I don't like women!" Harry said, covering his mouth quickly because he hadn't meant to say that, his mouth spoke of its own free will. Harry blushed and stepped away, but Severus took a step closer to the younger man.

"Oh, my. What would the Prophet say if they knew their wonder boy preferred the company of men?" He asked, causing Harry to go even more pale, if possible.

"Oh please Potter, do relax." Snape snorted. "They won't hear it from me." He assured his young friend, who let his shoulders sag in relief.

"Now, Come Potter. Let us finish with this awful lesson." He drawled but Harry could tell he was just messing with him, Harry stepped closer but not too close.

He was worried he would make the man uncomfortable, but Severus was having none of that and pulled Harry flush to his chest as he began to twirl him around the room trying not think about how perfect it felt.

* * *

Their lessons continued right up until the morning before the Yule ball and Harry had improved greatly.

"Well, at least you won't be a danger to the Man's feet of whom you choose to accompany you," Severus stated, Harry Snorted with laughter.

"I will take that as a compliment, Severus." He said grinning at the older man.

"Have you chosen who is going to honor you with their presence?" He asked with a hint of snark, but no malice just two old friends discussing things.

"Yes, I have." He said, "I just hope he says yes…" Harry mumbled after, but Severus heard him.

"He would be a fool not to, Mr. Potter" Snape assure him _'Anyone would be lucky to go with you.'_ He added in his head, he would never say such a thing to the brat out loud.

Harry cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot, chewing on his bottom lip nervously causing Severus to raise a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Severus…" He said, trying to find the right words to continue his thought.

"Because….I want it to be _you_." He said softly but Severus heard him clearly.

 _"What?"_ He asked incredulously, causing Harry's face to fall and him to look anywhere but the Headmaster in front of him.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to…I just…" He sighed. "I'm sorry I asked…I shouldn't…"

" _No,_ " Severus said, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder which had sagged even more.

"You just caught me off guard, Harry." He explained softly, the tenderness in his voice made Harry look up at him.

"Are you sure?" Severus found himself asking, the look of hope in the other man's eyes threw him off a bit.

"The papers are going to have a field day…." He warned softly, Harry smirked.

"Let them." He said nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Very well," Severus said, giving a curt nod and straightening himself he cleared his throat and exited the room, leaving a grinning Harry behind.

* * *

Every eye was on them at first when they walked in, gasps and mumbled heard through the crowd, they just kept their heads high and smiles on their faces. By the middle of the night people finally began to find other things interesting and left the two alone.

They danced all night long, smiling and laughing and just enjoying each other's company.

The next morning they were on the front page of the Daily Prophet, but neither of them seemed to care, as they were still tangled up in the bed sheets and each other's limbs when the paper arrived that morning.


End file.
